Family Values
by captainsharon
Summary: When a baby is abandoned in front of Andy Flynn's door at midnight, his whole world is turned upside down. Whether Sharon will be with him at this difficult time? Whether they will be able to understand the family values?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The time was 3:00 am when someone knocked on Andy Flynn's door. Andy frowned slightly and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch and was surprised that someone knocking on his door at that time. He quickly got out of bed and cautiously opened the door. His eyes widened seeing an abandoned baby in front of his door. He quickly took the baby that was crying in his arms and looked around carefully. He looked surprised at the baby and saw a small bag at the ground where there was a note. He took the note, eager to understand what is happening.

 _Andy,_

 _I know you're quite surprised seeing our child for the first time, especially since we parted in a terrible way. I don't have the opportunity to take care of Natalie. Please take care of our daughter and give her paternal love, of such as she needs. I know that you can be a great father. Take care for Natalie Flynn as I couldn't. I love you and our daughter with all my heart. - Jessica_

Andy dropped the note on the floor in shock and looked back at the little baby girl. He couldn't believe that Natalie is his daughter. He'd never imagined that Jessica might be pregnant. It was a real shock. He was trying to find happiness and love that seeks with Sharon, but definitely, this baby would complicate the things. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have the courage to say something like that to Sharon, the woman he loves. He had a relationship with Jessica about a year ago and he'd parted with her immediately without thinking about the consequences.

"My God! What will I do now? I can't believe that you're my daughter. I can't take care of a baby at my age." he murmured nervously. He found the birth certificate: Date of birth: May 11, 2008. He took a deep breath and went inside with the baby in his arms. He didn't know how to calm this little baby. He had no idea, because Nicole had been a baby long ago and he'd forgotten how to take care of a child. Suddenly his phone rang and seeing Sharon's name he closed. No, he didn't have the courage to talk to her. Sharon was surprised that Lieutenant Flynn hangs up the phone instead of answers. She sighed wearily, thinking that he has a problem. Otherwise, he always answered. It was quite strange. She decided to take a glass of water and went to the kitchen. Rusty suddenly stood before her, watching her carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded, answering "Yes, I just need a glass of water. Do you want too?" Rusty nodded slightly. Somehow, he also couldn't sleep that night. He had an important exam tomorrow and he just was restless. He was grateful that Sharon takes so much care of him. She handed him a glass of water and he smiled slightly. He regretted the days in which he behaved rudely with her. Sharon returned to her bedroom, hoping that everything will be fine, but she still thought of Andy.

Andy looked at the baby still shocked. He couldn't believe that Jessica makes him such a thing. He was ready to admit to Sharon, his enemy, his boss that he was in love with her but right now he was with a child. He just didn't know what to do and what to think. This baby really looked like Jessica, but he could find no sense why this should happen just to him. The little a baby was quiet and slept soundly. _"It will be a long night."_ Andy murmured, stroking the baby.

The next morning, Sharon was already at work and Rusty was in the college. Strange, Andy still hadn't arrived at work. She began to worry about him and cautiously approached Lieutenant Provenza, asking, "Lieutenant, where's Lieutenant Flynn?" Provenza looked around and shrugged and replied, "I have no idea, Captain. I tried to call him, but he doesn't answer." Sharon nodded and went into her office thoughtfully. Andy didn't know how to go to work and where to leave this baby, knowing that he lives completely alone. Finally, he decided to leave the baby to a faithful friend and managed to go to work. The whole team looked at him with surprise. Provenza looked at his friend, realizing that he wasn't able to sleep. Andy sat on his desk and yawned. Provenza looked around carefully and approached him. Andy looked at him coldly, knowing that he would ask him questions.

"Well, Flynn, what's going on? Where were you?" he asked sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, answering, "Proenza, I beg you, stop asking questions. I don't feel well. I haven't slept all night. Leave me alone!" Provenza shook his head and sat on his desk doubtful. He was convinced that he was hiding something important from all. The whole afternoon, the team worked hard. Only Flynn didn't know how to work since he was terribly thoughtful. His life was turned upside down and he didn't know what to do. The worst was that he truly begins to fall in love with Captain Raydor - his boss. And now he had no chance to admit his feelings because she would never accept such a thing. Sharon felt that she needed to talk to Lieutenant Flynn. She took her glasses and walked out of her office, moving to his desk. Andy looked at her coldly and sighed. He could feel the coming conversation.

"Lieutenant Flynn, in my office now. We need to talk." she said firmly. Andy nodded and the two went into her office, closing the door firmly behind them. Sharon quickly closed the blinds. The whole team was surprised and didn't know what was happening. But especially Lt. Provenza was damn mad at his friend, as he didn't share anything with him and he was sure that this is related to Captain Raydor. Andy stood before Sharon and put his hands in his pockets, looking down. Sharon looked at him carefully, wondering what happened to him.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what's happening?" she asked immediately. Andy looked into her green eyes and shrugged, answering, "Nothing Captain." Sharon shook her head and walked over to him clutching his shoulder, she made him again to look in her eyes. Andy didn't know what to tell her, but he wouldn't tell her the truth. If she finds out that he has a child, he never has a chance to be with her.

"Lieutenant, stop lying to me. I feel that something strange is happening. Last night I couldn't sleep for some reason and I called you, but you didn't answer me. Do you remember? You always answered me, no matter what time it is. What changes now? I know that you're hiding something, tell me. " she insisted, looking into his brown eyes. Andy pulled back, saying, "Captain, I'm sorry, but there is nothing. Excuse me." He came out of her office, leaving Sharon to doubt. But she was willing to learn the truth at any cost.

In the evening, Sharon gathered her important documents in her drawer and pulled her glasses, leaning back. She still thought of Flynn and his strange movements. She sighed wearily and taking her coat and purse, she walked toward the elevators. She saw Lieutenant Flynn, who was standing near the elevators, lost in thought. She came close to him with a slight smile and looked at him closely. Andy ignored her deliberately, he didn't want any more questions. He wouldn't be able to answer. Sharon shrugged and got into the elevator, wanting to go home early. Throughout time, Sharon drove to her home thoughtfully. She didn't stop to think about Andy as she was convinced that he was hiding something important. After several hours he and Rusty had dinner, but Rusty could feel that she was distracted.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? You look pretty distracted." he noted with concern. Sharon shook her head, saying, "Just tired, don't worry." Rusty nodded and continued with his dinner. On the other hand, Andy lay on the couch with the little Natalie on his chest. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and he was afraid that this is Sharon. But he had no choice and cautiously opened the door, with the baby in his arms. It wasn't Sharon, but was Provenza. His eyes widened, seeing his friend with this baby. Andy invited him inside, ready to explain the awkward situation. They sat on the couch and Andy told all to his faithful friend. Provenza was shocked and remained speechless.

"Flynn, believe me, I have no words. I don't know what I can tell." he said, confused, looking at little baby girl. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "You know, Provenza, I'm shocked. I don't know how to take care of this baby. Yeah, I took care of Nicole but that was years ago. Now I'm confused and don't know what to do. I had a relationship with Jessica year ago but didn't know she was pregnant. " Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine." He tried to calm him down, but it wasn't easy. Andy shook his head and said "No, Provenza, nothing will be fine. You're my faithful friend and I want to confess something. I fell in love and wanted to confess my feelings, I love her very much, but she'll never accept to have a relationship with me, considering this baby that appeared in my life. This woman is... Sharon. " Provenza's eyes widened double.

"What? You're in love with your boss? But you always said that she's your enemy ?!" he said angrily. Andy shrugged, saying, "I also thought so, but love comes unexpectedly. I love Sharon, but I know that she never gave me a chance considering Natalie." Provenza sighed and looked at the baby. Several hours later, when Rusty fell asleep, Sharon decided to go to Andy as she needed to talk to him again. Andy was asleep on the couch, with Natalie on his chest. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and not to wake the baby, he left her on the couch, then opened the door and fell into shock, seeing Sharon before him. Sharon looked at him coldly and carefully.

"Will not you invite me inside lieutenant?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed and nodded slightly and invite Sharon inside, knowing that he will no longer be able to escape from the truth. Sharon suddenly heard the baby crying and her eyes widened, seeing the little baby on the couch. He looked at Andy confusedly and questioningly. She approached the baby, asking, "This baby? Andy, what's going on here?" Andy sighed wearily and they sat together on the couch. Andy said everything to his boss holding the baby in his arms. Sharon couldn't believe what she heard. She was terribly shocked.

"Lieutenant, I can't believe it. This baby is yours? No, I'm terribly shocked." she admitted, looking at the baby. Andy took a deep breath and said, "Captain, believe me, I feel terrible. I had a relationship with this woman about a year ago and parted with her without knowing that she was pregnant. I don't know how to take care of this child, I have no idea after Nicole. " He was ready to cry. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder with a slight smile. She took the baby in her arms smiled gently rubbing her back gently.

"She's beautiful lieutenant. But why are you hiding the truth from the team? Why didn't you say anything when I asked you?" she asked softly. Andy shrugged, admitting, "I was afraid because you could reproach me about it. I don't know how to take care of this baby all alone." Sharon sighed wearily and took his hand, saying encouragingly, "Don't worry, Andy, I'll be here for you when you have need of my help." Andy smiled softly, his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe that Sharon has accepted a similar news so calmly. He was grateful that she was beside him at this difficult time...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharon decided to spend the night with Andy to help him with the baby. Andy was quite surprised that Sharon take things so easily, and even she's with him right now, when he has the greatest need of her. Andy dozed off on the couch while Sharon went into the guest room with the baby in her arms. For some reason, she wanted to help Lieutenant Flynn and forget about their enmity. He needed help and she was truly ready to help. All night, Sharon was sleeping with the baby in her arms. She even had forgotten to inform Rusty that in the morning probably would worry. Andy opened his eyes and saw that he was asleep here. He looked around and suggested that Sharon was in the guest room with the baby. He quietly went to them and smiled watching the scene before him. Sharon looked lovely with this baby on her chest. He sighed dreamily and went into his bedroom.

The next morning, Sharon woke up earlier than expected. She immediately changed the baby's diaper and clothes. She smiled softly and kissed the little baby girl on the forehead. Natalie was newborn and Sharon knew that for Andy would be pretty hard to take care of her alone. She wanted to offer him to stay in her apartment, knowing that Rusty will not resist. She was sure that if Andy and the baby live with them, they'll be better. Andy get ready for work and was surprised seeing the breakfast. But why Sharon did all this? Sharon approached him with a smile and handed him the baby carefully. Andy smiled softly, looking confused at the breakfast.

"Captain, thanks for everything, but there was no need. I always live alone and I could prepare my breakfast." he said quietly as not to wake the baby. Sharon nodded with a smile, saying, "I know, Lieutenant. I just wanted to do at least that. I know that you feel really tired because of Natalie. Come on, let's have breakfast, you know that today we have a lot of work." Andy nodded and they have breakfast together with Natalie. Sharon handed him a pacifier, looking with a smile at Andy, who seemed great with the baby in his arms. On the other hand, Rusty couldn't understand where was Sharon. He immediately decided to call her. Sharon sighed wearily seeing Rusty's name and only now remembered that she hadn't told him anything because she didn't know that.

"Hello, Rusty." she said softly. Rusty looked at the clock and said, "Sharon, where are you? Don't tell me you're at a crime scene right now." Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "No, Rusty, of course not. Look, we'll talk later, I'll explain everything, don't worry." they closed the phone and Andy looked at Sharon carefully. Sharon leaned back thoughtfully.

"Captain, you have to explain to the kid. Besides, you don't have to help me. I can handle it somehow." he said guiltily. Sharon shook her head, saying, "Lieutenant, don't talk like that. I want to help you. Remember that you always helped me, despite our terrible enmity. I want to suggest something, but please don't get me wrong. I'd like you to stay in my apartment. If you live with us, for you will be easier to take care for the baby. " Andy looked at his boss with confusion. He didn't know what to say at this point, but he wouldn't want to accept such a thing.

"Captain, thank you, but no need. I can handle myself." he said firmly. Sharon sighed and shrugged. She smiled, looking at the little Natalie who was sleeping like an angel. Several hours later, Andy left the baby to his most trusted friend Steven and he and Sharon went to work together. Provenza was extremely surprised, seeing them both together. When Sharon went into her office, Provenza went to Flynn, looking around carefully.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening?" he asked, confused. Andy sighed, answering, "Nothing. Last night Sharon came to my home and saw the baby. But to my surprise, she accepted this normal and she told me she will help me for the baby, whatever happens. You know, I feel more relaxed. This way I have a chance to tell her my feelings for her. " Provenza shook his head and returned to his desk, while Andy was still looking at Sharon's office. That afternoon, Andrea Hobbs decided to talk to Sharon, seeing that her friend is distracted. Sharon explained everything about Lieutenant Flynn and the baby.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you accepted normally something like that. This woman named Jessica left her baby outside Andy's home and you decide to help him as if it's very normal." she said, frowning. Sharon took off her glasses and sighed, saying, "Andrea, believe me, Andy is not guilty. He didn't know that Jessica was pregnant. He was in shock seeing the baby abandoned outside his home. Of course I'll help him, whatever happens. He's my colleague. " Andrea nodded, looking at Sharon doubtful.

"Only colleague? Nothing more? Are you sure? Sharon, you feel anything Lieutenant Flynn?" she asked sharply. Sharon thought for a moment and swallowed the lump in her throat, answering, "Of course not, Andrea. I'd never had a relationship with Lieutenant Flynn, who is my subordinate, nothing more. I just want to help him, that's all . " Andrea sighed and shrugged, although she didn't believe that Sharon is telling the truth. She was convinced that her friend loves Flynn. In the evening, Sharon and Andy met in front of the elevators.

"How are you, Lieutenant?" Sharon asked with a smile. Andy smiled, responding, "Pretty good Captain, thank you. If you want I'll drive you home?" Sharon shook her head and squeezed his shoulder, saying, "No, I wouldn't want such a thing. My car is here, and it will be better if you go to pick up Natalie from your friend." Andy smiled slightly and they got in the elevator together. Their bodies were almost touching, and they looked at each other in silence until suddenly the elevator stopped abruptly and both fell to the floor intertwined in each other. Sharon was in Andy's arms and she didn't know how to feel right now. Andy was holding Sharon tightly to his body, looking into her green eyes. Their eyes made contact and their lips touched. Sharon pulled back and both stood up looking at each other with surprise.

"What's wrong with this damn elevator?" Sharon asked angrily. Andy looked at his watch, saying, "Perhaps the elevator stuck. I don't know what to do." Sharon took a deep breath and sat down thoughtfully. Andy sat beside her, waiting for the elevator to return to normal. Sharon looked at it carefully and then checked her phone.

"Captain, don't worry, the elevator will return to normal at any moment." He tried to calm her. Sharon shook her head, saying, "I worry about Rusty. He was alone all day. In fact, I want to ask you something. Why did you split with Jessica? I mean, if you found the love of your life you should be happy . " Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"No, Captain, it's not as you think. Well, I loved Jessica, but that doesn't mean that she is the love of my life. I parted with her because I realized that she was not the right woman for me and she was younger than me. You know, I'm in love with someone, but I can't tell her my feelings. " he admitted. He was ready to tell her the truth right now. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"You're in love? At whom?" she asked with fear. Yes, she was afraid because she felt that she began to love him. Andy sighed wearily, ready to tell her everything, but at this point, the elevator started moving again and he failed. Sharon remained in doubt that he loves another woman. A few hours later, Sharon came home tired and threw the keys. She joined Rusty in the living room, ready to explain everything. Rusty fell into shock, realizing the truth about the baby.

"No, but how is this possible? Andy has a child?" he asked once again shocked. Sharon shrugged, saying, "Yes, but if you see the little Natalie, you'll change your opinion. She's like an angel. I don't know why, but this little baby girl has a place in my heart. I suggested Andy to stay with us to be able we can help him to take care for the baby. " Rusty nodded slightly.

"Yeah, sure, why not." he said honestly. Sharon sighed and added, "Yes, but he refused, saying that he can handle alone. But whatever happens, I'm ready to help him." Rusty smiled slightly and went into his room while Sharon leaned back thoughtfully. She still thought of Andy and therefore whom he loves. Which woman? On the other hand, Andy was lying on his bed with Natalie on his chest. He didn't stop to think about Sharon. _"I was ready to tell her all my dear. Sharon could be a great mother to you. I am confident."_ Andy muttered quietly and slept with his little newborn daughter.

The next day, the team worked hard. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully, thinking about Sharon and her offer. Provenza looked at his friend, asking anxiously, "Well, what's the problem this time Flynn?" Andy sighed wearily, responding, "I don't know Provenza. Sharon asked me to live with her so we can take care of the baby with her but I refused." Provenza's eyes widened and he fell into shock.

"What? The captain requested it and you refused? You're idot Flynn! You say that you love her and you refuse that? What nonsense!" he said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Enough Provenza. This is not so easy. I wanted to tell her many times, but I had no chance." Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder and said, "You have to tell her." On the other hand, Sharon sat in her office thoughtfully. She thought for that moment in the elevator. She was in Andy's arms, and it was all like a dream. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Seeing Andy in front of her, she was surprised. He closed the door tightly and cautiously approached her. Sharon smiled softly and stood before him.

"Captain, can we talk?" he asked very professionally. Sharon nodded, saying, "Of course. I'm listening." Andy cleared his throat, saying, "Captain, I thought a lot on your offer and decided it would be better if I get help from you. I agree to stay with you along with my little daughter." Sharon smiled contentedly and squeezed his shoulder, looking into his brown eyes.

"Wonderful. Let's take the little Natalie and go together." she said with a smile. Andy nodded and the two went to Stephen to take the baby and then went home to suprise Rusty. In fact, he was very surprised, but he's definitely going to love the little newborn baby, although it was crying a lot. Sharon and Andy looked at Rusty with a smile. Andy was pleased that the kid accepts Natalie so heartily. He and Sharon sat on the couch and were delighted with how Rusty was able to calm the baby so quickly.

"Lieutenant, can I get her in my room?" Rusty asked quietly. Andy nodded, saying, "Sure kid." Sharon smiled softly and sighed, looking at Andy's brown eyes. Andy smiled. They stood in silence for several minutes.

"Lieutenant, when yesterday we got stuck in the elevator, you was ready to tell me who you love. Can you tell me now since I'm a little curious person." she teased slightly. Andy sighed, remembering Provenza's words. He looked into her green eyes and touched her face gently. Sharon couldn't understand what he does. Andy bent slightly, saying quietly, "The woman I love you, it's you, Sharon." he kissed her gently on the lips, leaving her in surprise again ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sharon broke the unexpected kiss and looked into Andy's eyes in confusion. She couldn't believe that she is just the woman, Lieutenant Flynn loves. Andy looked into her green eyes lovingly and gently touched her face, waiting for her reaction. Sharon pulled back slightly and bit her lip, asking, "You're in love with me? Lieutenant, I ...-" Andy shushed softly and gently kissed her again, wanting this moment to be only theirs. Sharon looked into his brown eyes, more confused than ever.

"Sharon, I don't want to pretend that way. I know that you also love me and for me was awfully hard to confess my feelings. But if you want, I won't undertake to have a relationship. I just want you to know that I love you. And I've never loved someone so much. " he admitted and looked down. Sharon smiled softly and made him look in her eyes, saying, "Andy, you can't imagine how much I was afraid that you're in love with another woman because I love you too. And if you were in love with another, I couldn't stand it. " Andy suddenly embraced Sharon tightly and snuggled in her silky hair. Rusty saw them afar off and went back to his room, grinning, as he'd long doubted that Sharon has a relationship with Lieutenant Flynn. He looked at the little baby girl with a smile.

"You know, Sharon, I never imagined that I'll have a child again after 20 years. I don't know how, but Jessica turned my life in complete hell. If you weren't with me, I wouldn't be able to do it alone. I don't have a idea how to take care for the baby. " he said sadly. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Andy, don't worry, I'm with you. Whether Jennifer abandoned her baby, I'll take care of this child and will always help you, whatever happens. " Andy smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, you're like an angel. I'd like you to be Natalie's mother, instead of Jessica. She doesn't know what it is to be a true parent. I can imagine what will happen when my daughter Nicole heard it. She probably will blame me so that I left Jessica and I have a relationship with my boss. " He frowned and sighed wearily. Sharon hushed quietly, saying "Andy, stop thinking nonsense. Nicole is your daughter and she'll understand everything. Besides, I'll always be here with you. Rusty is also satisfied with this. We'll take care of Natalie . " Andy smiled and hugged her, believing that if Sharon is with him, everything will be fine.

At night, Andy wanted to sleep on the couch, but Sharon denied him. She didn't want him to sleep uncomfortable, so she offered to sleep in her bedroom with her. This was surprising Andy more but he couldn't deny that. He loved Sharon with all his heart and he was ready to do everything possible to be with her. Rusty asked to take care of the baby, but Sharon said that he has exams tomorrow, so she took Natalie and went into her bedroom, where Andy was waiting for her. He sighed wearily, thinking how quickly his life had changed in just a few days. Sharon sat on the bed and put Natalie between them. Andy kissed the baby's forehead gently and then, looked at Sharon with a smile.

"Hey, Sharon, sorry that you have to endure these things for me. But you're not obliged to help me." he said quietly as not to wake the baby. Sharon sighed and grabbed his hand, saying, "Andy, please, stop talking nonsense. You can't take care of this baby alone. I and even Rusty will help you. Natalie is like an angel and I'm thankful that she looks like you. She makes me to love her, like her father. " Andy smiled and leaned down to kiss her. The night was quiet. Sharon and Andy slept with Natalie between them. Suddenly, the baby began to cry and Sharon slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Andy, who was fast asleep and smiled. She took the baby in her arms and went into the living room to change her diapers. She didn't want Andy to wake up knowing how tired he is.

Sharon quickly changed the baby's diaper and she smiled gently. _"Your dad is tired, let's not wake him up, right?"_ she murmured softly to the baby and kissed her softly on the forehead. At this point, Andy felt a cold bed and seeing that Sharon and Natalie are not here, he hurried to the living room and smiled softly. He kissed Sharon gently on the cheek and sat beside her, looking at little baby girl. Sharon smiled and handed the baby gently to him.

"Andy, I'm sorry I woke you up." she said apologetically. Andy shook his head, saying, "No, Sharon. I just felt that you and Natalie... you're not with me and I decided to come here. You know, I am grateful that you're in my life. Thanks for your help. I'm sorry to intrude with this baby. " Sharon hushed and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Stop talking nonsense. Let's go to sleep." Andy agreed and the three walked to their bedroom. The next morning, Rusty made breakfast for Sharon and Andy, knowing that they will fail because of the baby. Sharon was very surprised. She glanced at the breakfast and smiled. Andy joined them together with the baby in his arms. He winked at Rusty.

"Rusty, the breakfast looks great, but there was no need." she said and squeezed his shoulder. Rusty shook his head, saying, "No, Sharon, I've always cooked breakfast for my mother and I wanted to do for you, knowing that you're busy with Natalie." Sharon smiled as they have breakfast together. Sharon went to get her purse and Andy used the time to talk with Rusty.

"Rusty, I'm sorry that I intrude with this baby in this way and ruin your peace." he said apologetically. Rusty sighed, saying, "No, Lieutenant, I'm fine with that. Natalie is a very good baby and I'm glad she's here. You know, I never had the chance to receive maternal love, but I'm glad that this baby at least will receive from Sharon. She's a really good mother. " Andy nodded slightly.

"You're right, Rusty, but don't forget that Sharon's your mother too." he said firmly. Rusty nodded with a smile. When he went to college, Sharon and Andy had to go to work and they certainly didn't have time to leave the baby to Stephen. All day, the baby was with them and Andy was trying to care for Natalie as possible better in Sharon's office. The whole team loved the baby, especially Lt. Provenza. Andy was very confused, seeing that his friend loved the baby so much. It was lunchtime. Sharon walked to the elevators and saw Andrea, who was approaching her. She hugged her friend and both decided to go into a restaurant. Andy handed the baby to Provenza, trying to find her pacifier.

"Hey, Flynn, what happened? You stay with Captain Raydor?" he asked curiously. Andy sighed, answering, "Yes, and from now on we'll always be together. You know, thanks for your advice. Yesterday I managed to tell her my feelings when I realized that she loves me, I really calmed down. I was afraid that she has no feelings for me because of our enmity before, but now I am calm, knowing that she'll always be with me. " Provenza nodded and looked at the baby with a smile.

"I hope everything is okay Flynn." he said quietly. Andy took his little daughter in his arms and sighed dreamily. Back at the restaurant, Andrea was pleased that Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn are together because she doubted that there is something between them. She looked at Sharon, asking, "I'm glad that everything is fine between you and Andy. But Sharon, you haven't yet divorced from Jack. What will happen now? And especially if Jessica decides to show up?" Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Actually, I have no idea, Andrea. I haven't thought about it, but neither Jack nor Jessica will not stop me being with Andy. Especially Jessica. This woman leaves her baby in front of Andy's door, without thinking of the consequences. I don't know but everything is intertwined. But she no longer has any rights, believe me. I want to be a mother to this little treasure. She is like an angel. " she admitted with a smile. Andrea nodded and squeezed her hand, saying, "If you're happy, then I am also happy for you." In the evening, Sharon and Andy arrived in the parking lot but before they got into the car, Andy fell into shock, seeing Nicole. He had no idea how she is here. Nicole approached him with a smile, but was surprised seeing a baby in his arms. She greeted Sharon that she knew a few months ago. She always thought that her father may have a relationship with Sharon, but at the moment most surprising was that baby.

"Nicole, what a surprise, I'm glad you're in LA, but how did you know I'm here?" Andy asked, confused. Nicole sighed, answering, "I talked with Lieutenant Provenza and since he is your best friend, and he told me that you and Sharon are here. But this baby is so beautiful. What you both do with this baby? I decided to you surprise coming to LA, but I think you make me twice as big surprise. " Sharon and Andy looked at each other with confusion.

"Nicole, it's a little messed up. But believe me, I can tell you everything. Let's go home. I guess you're tired from the trip." Sharon suggested with a smile. Nicole agreed, and the three walked toward Sharon's home. Nicole was anxious to find out what is happening and why this baby is with her father. When they arrived home, Rusty decided to led the baby into his room, knowing that Sharon and Andy must explain this situation to Nicole. Understanding the details, Nicole fell into shock, but still, she reacts normally, and she was ready to be with her father in all circumstances.

"And you're not mad at me?" Andy said sadly. Nicole shook her head and sat next to her father, saying, "Of course not, Dad. I'm your daughter, and believe me, I support you and will help you. I can't believe that I have a sister 20 years later. But believe me, Sharon and I'll help you. you're not alone. Oh, don't forget that Rusty's here too. " Sharon nodded with a smile. Andy hugged his daughter tightly, grateful that she takes things as normal. Sharon was pleased to see that love between father and daughter. At night, Nicole and Rusty decided to take care for the little baby girl while Sharon and Andy were in the bedroom, discussing what had happened today. Andy sighed wearily and looked at Sharon thoughtfully.

"You know, Sharon, I was afraid that Nicole wouldn't understand me, but I am grateful that she accepted things so normal." he admitted. Sharon nodded and squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Andy, she's your daughter. Nicole will always be with you, believe me. You know, I'm glad that Natalie came into our lives. Maybe if she wasn't with us, I'll never understand my feelings for you. " Andy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Sharon broke the kiss and looked into his chocolate brown eyes with a smile and touched his face gently.

"I just want to be with you whatever happens. I love you so much." Sharon said softly. Andy kissed her again and said, "I love you Sharon and I don't want never to part." Sharon embraced him tightly, realizing only now how strong is their love despite their enmity years ago...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Andy woke up earlier than expected. Seeing that Sharon wasn't in the bed, he quickly got up and walked to the living room. He smiled softly, seeing Sharon and Natalie. He approached them and put a hand on Sharon's shoulder. Sharon slightly startled but tried to be quiet so as not to wake the baby. Andy sat down beside her and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I assumed you were here with Natalie." he said softly with a smile. Sharon chuckled lightly, saying, "Good assumption lieutenant. When I heard she was crying I had to come here because I didn't want you to wake up. I know how tired you are." Andy leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon looked at her watch and handed the baby to Andy carefully.

"I'll make breakfast before Nicole and Rusty to wake up." she said softly. Andy nodded with a smile and looked at his little daughter, who was sleeping like an angel in his arms. Sharon watched them occasionally and could see how good father is Andy, despite his mistakes in the past. She took a deep breath, thinking how pointless it was her life with Jack. After about 1 hour, Sharon prepared breakfast and called Nicole and Rusty, who were barely able to move. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise.

"What's up guys? It seems that you haven't slept all night." Andy noted confused. Nicole took a deep breath, saying, "Just Natalie was with us most of the night and we couldn't sleep." Rusty nodded sleepily. Sharon laughed and added, "Next time, I won't leave the baby with you." After a few minutes they were all in the kitchen for breakfast. Andy was holding Natalie in his arms and he hardly touched his food. Sharon looked at him with a smile.

"Andy, stop watching Natalie so deep. You haven't even touched your breakfast. Come on, I'll take Natalie." she said strongly and Andy handed the baby to Sharon. Sharon kissed her little baby girl and grabbed her pacifier. Rusty looked at Nicole and cleared his throat.

"Uh ... Mom, me and Nicole ... we have a offer for you and Andy. You have a baby at home and I think ... We think that we should move to a larger home. This home is a little cramped and the baby must have its own room. " he said thoughtfully. Nicole smiled, adding, "I and Rusty thought about it last night and would really be better if the baby has its own room." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Actually, this is a good offer. But it'll be quite difficult to find a suitable home." Sharon said, confused. Andy sighed, saying, "Absolutely. Sharon's right. But you're right, too. I don't know, but maybe it really would be much better if we move to a larger home. Natalie must have her own room, right? " Sharon grinned and pressed the baby tightly to her chest. Nicole and Rusty smiled happy because they knew that their parents will think on their offer. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in a crime scene. Fortunately, Nicole had arrived in LA in time because Rusty was in college and there would be no one to take care for the little baby girl. Nicole was glad that she has a sister after so many years and she was happy about the fact that she would take care for her. The day for the whole team was busy. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully. Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee and looked at his friend.

"Hey, Flynn, I hope that everything is fine." he said anxiously. Andy sighed, saying, "It's okay, just me and Sharon decided to move to a larger home because Sharon's condo is too cramped and now we have a baby. In fact, Nicole and Rusty made this offer." Provenza nodded slightly.

"This is a really good idea. Incidentally, I'm glad that Nicole has accepted the news that she has a sister so well." he said with a smile. Andy shrugged, saying, "I was also surprised, but Sharon was able to explain everything. You know, if Sharon wasn't in my life, it would be harder. She accepted me with my daughter. I don't know but she's like an angel. " Provenza shook his head and continued to drink his coffee. After a few minutes, Andrea Hobbs came into Sharon's office. Sharon quickly embraced her friend.

"What are you doing captain?" she asked jokingly. Sharon smiled, answering, "Nothing special. Just think about the idea of moving to another home." Andrea looked at her confusedly and questioningly, asking, "Another home?" Sharon took off her glasses and leaned back.

"Yes, another home. This morning Nicole and Rusty offered to move to a larger home because the baby must have its own room and they are really right. My apartment is small for all of us. Especially when you have a baby." she explained. Andrea nodded, saying, "Well, it's a good idea. I hope that everything will be fine. But Sharon, I want to ask you something. Will you accept Natalie as your child? I mean legally." Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Andrea, I haven't thought about it. But if I have to admit I really love Natalie. I don't know why, but this baby as if it's my child. And whatever happens I'll always be with Andy and Natalie . I love Andy and under all circumstances I'll be with them. " she said firmly. Andrea nodded with a smile and shook her hand, saying, "I'll always support you Sharon, as your true friend." Sharon smiled softly. Several hours later, Sharon was putting some papers in the drawer as she saw Andy standing at the door. She motioned him to get inside and Andy closed the door tightly, coming to her. Sharon smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her tightly to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Sharon nodded with a smile, answering, "Absolutely. I'm just thoughtfully on moving to another home. And in fact I want to talk to you about something else. Today Andrea asked me if I would accept Natalie as my legal daughter and I said that I love Natalie as my child. But I still don't know if it's a good thing. Andy, I don't think about it, but ... What will happen if Jessica go back into your life? " Andy stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, Jessica doesn't mean anything. She left her daughter in front of my home without thinking about the consequences and I won't let her to take Natalie back. She's not a good mother. Believe me, you're a perfect mother for my daughter. With your help, my daughter will receive maternal love, don't you think? " he asked, looking into her green eyes. Sharon nodded and touched his face, saying, "Yes, you're right. Maybe I should stop thinking about this. I am convinced that together we'll be a perfect family." Andy smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty took care for the little baby girl.

"What do you think Rusty? Is Sharon and dad would agree to move to another home?" Nicole asked, looking at her sister. Rusty sighed and shrugged, saying, "Well, well. I think they already agree, as the baby must have its own room. You see, they together will be a happy family. But Nicole, if Jessica came here? " Nicole closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back.

"I have no idea. But what kind of mother is Jessica? She left her child without thinking about anything else. I'm sure Dad will not allow her to take my sister. Believe me, Natalie will be Sharon's daughter. And then everything will be fine . " Rusty smiled and looked at the little baby girl. In the evening, Sharon and Andy went home later as they have to to complete the case. They were surprised, seeing the dinner and especially the fact that Nicole and Rusty are asleep on the couch with Natalie. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile and Andy carefully took his daughter in his arms, while Sharon woke Nicole and Rusty.

"Hey guys, here you are sleeping with the baby." she said softly. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Nicole checked her watch and said, "Sorry Sharon. We wanted to wait for you and we're probably asleep here." Rusty yawned and added, "Perhaps it would be better to go to our rooms. "Nicole agreed and both left Sharon and Andy alone. Sharon looked at Andy with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, she sleeps. Let's go into the bedroom." she suggested quietly, looking at the little baby girl in his arms. Andy nodded with a smile and said, "Okay. Tomorrow we'll notify Nicole and Rusty that we've decided to move to another home." Sharon chuckled softly and kissed him gently on the lips, then they went into the bedroom with Natalie for a good sleep.

A few weeks later, Sharon and Andy had already found a suitable home for their family. Today, along with Nicole Rusty and they tried to accommodate to their new home as they should. Fortunately, their home was going to be close to their workplace. Andy left the last box on the table and looked at Sharon, who holding Natalie in her arms, smiling.

"This moving is tiring my dear, isn't it?" he asked quietly, taking his daughter in his arms. Sharon grinned, saying, "Not so much because her mother is with her." Andy smiled and gently kissed Sharon, adding, "Natalie is lucky with mother like you, Sharon." Sharon embraced Andy and they were looking at their little baby girl. A few minutes later, Nicole and Rusty joined them tired.

"I hate this moving." Nicole said with a frown. Rusty sighed, saying, "Nicole is right. All day we were trying to sleep. It's terribly tiring." Sharon and Andy laughed. Sharon went to Rusty and put a hand on his shoulder, "You both want it. But look, now everything's fine. This apartment is much larger. In addition, there is a nursery and Natalie obviously will like it." she winked at Andy. Andy kissed his daughter on the cheek gently, and he and Sharon went to the nursery to allow Natalie to get used even now. Nicole and Rusty smiled satisfied. Sharon and Andy put the little baby in her crib and looked at her with a smile a few minutes. Andy kissed Sharon's cheek and put his arm around her.

"She's happy here." Andy said quietly. Sharon smiled and looking at Natalie said, "She is. You know, Andy, she's like an angel. Trust me, I'm glad that she is in our lives." Andy sighed and looked into her green eyes, saying, "Sharon, thank you that you accepted Natalie as your daughter. I never thought that you would accept such a thing." Sharon hushed quietly.

"Andy, stop talking nonsense. I love you. I love Natalie as my daughter. I want to be a happy family together, that's all." she said softly. Andy kissed her gently and said, "I love you Sharon and the only thing I want is you to be my wife." Sharon grinned and both kissed Natalie, then went to their bedroom. Suddenly Andy took Sharon in his arms and walked into the bedroom. Sharon was quite surprised by this thing.

"Hey, Andy, what are you doing?" she asked softly. Andy kissed her and said, "I just want to hold you in my arms a little longer." He kissed her again. Sharon looked into his brown eyes and said, "If you drop me? Come on, let me down. I don't want to break my waist because of you Lieutenant Flynn." Andy grinned slyly and hushed quietly.

"Don't worry, Captain, I won't drop you." he said quietly and put her on the bed kissing her passionately. Sharon put her arms around him and broke the kiss, looking into his eyes, panting.

"Hmm ... Was that your idea?" she asked cheekily. Andy grinned, saying, "Who knows ... I have other more great ideas for you honey." He kissed her again, leaving this moment only be theirs...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


End file.
